This invention relates to oscillating systems and more particularly to rapid start-up and stabilization of an oscillating system while maintaining minimum operational power consumption. The invention may be used in an electronic watch, electronic calculator, and analog and digital circuits.
To maximize battery life it is necessary to reduce the required power to operate a crystal oscillator. As the power is reduced towards the absolute minimum, the required time for the oscillator to start increases, requiring in some cases as much as many seconds. The long start-up time can be a considerable manufacturing hindrance and inconvenience.